The Power of Cheese
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Trunks has a brilliant new fighting technique he just can't wait to show Goten. One-shot. Rated for some language.


A/N: Hey! Inspiration struck whilst watching Kimbo Slice on youtube. Enjoy it!

Trunks is 19 and Goten is 18. You can do the rest of the math on everyone else. ;)

* * *

**Are You Ready to Rumble!?**

"Dad, I'm really, incredibly, unbelievably, retardedly, majorly _bored._ I'm going to Goten's house. Wanna go? You could have a chance to spar with his dad." Trunks suggested to his father. Vegeta was busy training in the gravity room as usual with only one thing on his mind. Surpassing Kakarot. He stopped mid punch at his son's request and considered. It had been quite a few months since he has seen his Saiyan counterpart.

"Sure, why not. Are you ready now? I think I'll just go like this." Vegeta agreed. Trunks nodded as Bulma knocked on the door frame of the gravity room.

"You guys are going to Goku's? I want to go; if you guys leave, I'll be here all by myself. Bra is spending time with one of her little girlfriends today and over night." Bulma over heard the conversation and invited herself along, not that Trunks minded. She grabbed her cell phone and purse, and walked over to her lavender haired son.

"Since Vegeta smells, can you carry me? Besides, you aren't as scary to fly with as your father." She winked at her husband as his cheeks tinted pink. He let out a grunt and began to walk towards the nearest exit to outside the house. Laughing, trunks nodded as he followed his father; Bulma following suit.

"Ready, go!" Trunks shouted excited to see his friend. He had some really fun ideas to make sparring a little more interesting. He firmly wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and lifted her into the air as he blasted after his father. It took an hour, but they finally arrived at the Son residence.

"Hey guys!" Goku stood waving as he spotted his friends in the sky. Goten stood next to him with the same smile on his face.

"Hey there!" Trunks shouted back in unison with his mom.

"What took ya so long!" Goten asked as he watched his friend land on the ground and let go of his mother.

"I had some fragile cargo, kind of weighed down the ship." Trunks laughed as his mother stomped inside.

"Weighed down the ship, huh? Alright, I'll remember that comment." Bulma snapped jokingly as she went to go find Chichi inside the house.

"Are you ready to get started Goten, I have some really great ideas!" Trunks eagerly removed his shirt and took off his sweat pants so that all he wore was a pair of black basketball shorts.

"You aren't going to have a very good range of motion in those pants, Trunks." Goten pointed out. He was already in his sparring clothes - a black tank top with grey knee length tight fighting shorts.

"Ah, I'll be fine. C'mon dude, let's go!" Trunks motioned with his arm to follow him as he ran farther out, away from the Son's house.

"Let's just watch them for a minute, Vegeta. I have wanted to watch them fight for quite some time now!" Goku suggested as Vegeta silently followed. As usual, Vegeta walked with his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay," Goten dropped his hips into a fighting stance just as Trunks did. "What are your brilliant ideas you keep talking about?"

"CHEESE AIN'T THE ONLY THING YOU CAN PUT ON A CRACKER!" Trunks shouted randomly. Instantly Goten's face was riddled with confusion as he let his guard down for a moment - the same exact moment that Trunks used to punch Goten in the face.

Vegeta snorted in confusion and Goku erupted into a fit of giggles. "That's brilliant Trunks!" Goku praised as Goten struggled to catch up with Trunk's speed.

"Hey!" Goten dodged a punch. "That's not," he dodged another punch. "Fair! You confused," and dodged yet another punch. "Me!"

"GINGIVITIS IS THE NUMBER ONE CAUSE OF ALL TOOTH DECAY!" Trunks let out a fury of punches and kicks shoving Goten back further and further. Goten managed to keep blocking all of the blows but saw no opportunity to unleash any punches of his own. Finally they came upon an edge of a cliff that Goten nearly fell off of.

"Trunks, this is madness!"

Trunks stopped throwing punches and looked at his friend seriously. "Madness?"

Goten looked at Trunks for a moment, each of them no smile on their faces.

"This is SPARTA!!" Trunks bellowed as he kicked Goten over the edge of the cliff. Mockingly, Goten dramatically fell in slow motion and stopped himself halfway to the bottom of the fall. He burst into laughter as he hovered back up sitting Indian style.

"Trunks, that was the most ridiculous thing you have ever done!" Vegeta scorned his son, although on the inside he was laughing pretty hard. "Have I not taught you anything about proper fighting technique?"

"Dad, cool it. I was just having some fun! Besides, the look on Goten's face about the cheese thing was god damn priceless!" Trunks laughed, "You should have seen it, Goten! I liked to have not been able throw those punches!"

"Crap dude, I was so fucking confused! I was like cheese? Crackers? Trunks has lost his damn mind!" Goten put his hands on his hips. "And the gingivitis thing?"

"Ace Ventura dude." Trunks replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "When nature calls."

"Oh yeah, man it's been forever since I've seen that movie!"

"Slinky, slinky! Everyone loves a slinky!" The two children sang in harmony as they danced around an imaginary slinky falling down imaginary steps.

"Too bad I didn't think of that, I totally wanna do that 'shout random things' technique on Vegeta!" Goku slapped Vegeta on the back.

"Don't even bother trying, Kakarot. It's idiotic!" Vegeta scoffed. "Now are we going to fight, or are we going to stand around and waste daylight?"

"Relax, Vegeta! It's summer. The sun is going to be out a LONG time. Plus it's warm at night! Also, all I really wanna do is eat. All this laughing has really taken it out of me!" Goku whined as he held his growling stomach.

"BARBEQUE!" Goten and Trunks yelled in unison as they began to waltz back towards the house.

'Woohoo!" Goku cheered as he ran off after the two boys, leaving Vegeta behind.

"God, this was a waste of time." Vegeta smirked as he sauntered behind his fellow Saiyan. "Perhaps another day we shall test our strengths." And so what once started out as a boring day, turned into a night of laughter and fun with his best friend. They barbequed, shared a few beers together, and watched a movie before calling it a day and heading back home.

*FIN*

A/N: Alrighty then (lol get it) That was my cute little spur of the moment fic. Please review, easy on the flames. Constructive criticism is always helpful. Thanks!


End file.
